Red Moon's Tale
by semevif
Summary: A girl, named Seiko experiences a red moon in her 12 year of high school. Which leads to a series of events to carry out soon after. One being that she finds out that she is a...what!...an alien. Supposidly protector or destructor of some universe!


I'm not putting the whole thing but just one of the chapters actually the 5th. The story is about a girl named Seiko, she is human grew up normally, if that's what you want to say, until this guy Hitoru appears in her life and takes her to this space ship claiming she is this lost person they have been looking for. There is more to it, but yeah, this is going to be a long entry anyways. I know some parts will seem kind of confusing and I will try my best to fix that, but understand that the way I wrote this was for a comic, so I wrote it in broken formatting and bizarre area description out of nowhere. Oh yeah, and the sentences written with these " " around them mean they are speaking, obviously, but I also have some sentences that have these > those are thoughts, just that you know. Thanks! If you guys like it I will post it on here, the story, with all the chapters, characters bio, and blah blah yeah. If not its ok, I just wanted to share .

Okie , enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------

Only A Shock Away

-------------------------------------------------

Everything Black

Seiko opens her eyes to look around a strange looking room.

Where...am...I? Getting off of the bed and making her way to the misshapen window she sees stars instead of blue sky.

What! ...oh yeah

_/ Flashback_

_Hitoru continues to walk while, letting go of Seiko's waist. Seiko follows behind him questioning herself, How do I know him? Staring confused into his form up ahead. _

_/ End Flashback_

Hitoru... Seiko sighs slightly turning away from the window, only to see Hitoru standing before her.

"AHHHH What are you doing sneaking up on people like that, you scared me!" She shouted startled, moving down from the bed she had jumped up on.

Hitoru just stared at her sternly stating, " You called me." Staring him in the face Seiko starts to question her self I don't rememb... stating, " No I didn't."

Trying not to get upset Hitoru shakes his head stating, " Not like that..." precedding, Like this.

How did he...? Seiko just stood there surprised for a sec, How did I..hear..?

Our race, Hitoru starts out slowly to allow her to grasp his thoughts, we have the ability to communicate not only verbally, but mentally also. When you don't guard your thoughts from others or channel it though, anyone can receive them. Try to be more careful.

Surprised and stunned all that Seiko could muster to do was stand there. ..Wow...okay..wierd...but okay...

"Stop playing around!" Looking down on her with disgust Hitoru scrunched his face up, "Now, do as I told you."

Jumping Seiko closed her eyes trying to concentrate. Okay...block my thoughts...block my thoughts...sigh...like that is something that comes naturally! What the hell does he expect! Frustrated Seiko opens her eyes only to be greeted by a look from Hitoru that burnt her into the floor, "I can still HEAR YOU.."

Oh shit. Waving her hands in front of her Seiko quickly starts to stutter," I'm soory its...its...just to hard..to..."

Cutting her off, Hitoru moves a few inches in front of her face, "That's because you are not TRYING!"

NOW AGAIN! Moving back some he stared into her waiting for her to continue. Seiko jumped at the volume of Hitoru's voice echoing in her head moving away slightly. Then look at him saddened at being yelled at. Why is he being suck a jerk?-----okay...block, block block.

Closing her eyes she tries to find a way to block her thoughts, when an mental wall of books came flashing towards her. Block, block, block. Soon the wall starts to glow a soft yellow and Seiko opens her eyes looking around. D...Did I do it?

Then she notices a certain person is standing there still staring at her intensely. What the hell is he staring at! Jumping back startled Hitoru speaks up, " Well, have you done it already or did you give up?"

Why you stupid son of a bitc...Crap! did he hear me? Seiko looks at him nervously then surprised when he didn't say anything.

" You didn't hear me just now?"

Hitoru raises an eyebrow interested and moves closer to her, " No, do it again."

Nodding her head she closes her eyes and starts to picture the wall of books that she saw earlier, and concentrated on them until they started to give off a glow. hehehehe Opening her eyes she stared at Hitoru. I wonder if he does this much, probably even gets off on it. Ewww. Abducting young girls and probably taking them to some kind of house up in the mountains meant to look like outer space, claiming that they are some person who was exiled over 300 years ago. Yeah, like that makes any sense at all. Finished with her little thought conversation she crossed her arms satisfied, plastering a smirk on her face.

Getting impatient and not liking the smile Hitoru sighed loudly before speaking to her. " What are you doing...will you go ahead and think of something already!"

"I did." Seiko attacked back smiling widely now.

Could it be that she could of really learned how to do it that quick? It took me a week alone to do it. " Come here." A little frustrated at the possibility of her toying with him, he held his face very stern and stood before her threading like.

What, is he serious? As Seiko was about to move towards him his thought came into her mind again, Come...here. Instead she stood where she was, causing Hitoru to walk up to her and stopping right in front of her, looking down into her eyes.

Tensing up Seiko started to get nervous. What is he up to? If he does anything I'll...

Shut up! Interrupting her once more, Hitoru moved even closer until there was no space between them. I don't know what the hell you are talking about, I am just confirming if you can really block your thoughts!

" Oh...you can hear me now." Smiling sheepishly Seiko started to fidget.

" Hold still." Hitoru raises his hands and places them on her temples, then closes his eyes. Block your thoughts now, I am testing you.

Seiko nods her head then closes her eyes, once more bringing up the wall of books that she now uses to close off her mind to everyone else. Is that okay? She thought once the books along with the glow faded away. Then she noticed that hitoru's eyes were still closed which confused her. What is he doing? All of a sudden thoughts came flooding into her head one after the other. Who is that?

She...is doing it? It's...it's...her...she really did it. Reconizing the voice who spoke this out of all other mingled words that were flooding in, she zoned in on the source of it looking up. Oh it's Hitoru's thoughts. Should I ease drop...laughing...what the hell can't harm anything.

That can only mean that...it's her...it...is really...her. Finishing his thought, Hitoru opened his eyes and looked down at Seiko, who's face was about 4 inches away from his.

Oh no, he doesn't know I was listening does he? "So.." She started, swallowing nervously, "..how did I do?" Upon hearing this Hitoru started to smile, then removed his hands from her face. This only made Seiko even more nervous. He's smiling...uh oh...that has to be a bad sign...I have only seen three facial movements from him since I have been here, and that is b definitely /b not one of them!

All of a sudden Hitoru leans forward and pulls Seiko into him, embracing her. Soon after Seiko came in contact with his chest though fire started to surround her, threating to harm her. Fire! Where the...wait...that's coming from... Curiously she turned her head to look at the face that was next to her, studying it. ...Hitoru

I have found you at last. Letting go, Hitoru looked away in thought.

Stunned Seiko stood there wondering what had just happened, then noticing he wasn't saying anything she confronted him, " What the hell was that all about! " Hitoru didn't answer though, he didn't even flinch. "You knoooow it is rude to not answer when someone is asking you something!" After noticing the far off look in Hitoru's eyes Seiko quickly calmed. Is he...going to tell me how I kn...'

" Hey Hitoru, could you..."

Knowing what she was about to ask Hitoru quickly snapped out of his trance, quickly making his way out the door, " Oh look, we must really go."

Annoyed and now pissed Seiko balled her fist up and followed after a quickly retreating Hitoru. I am going to kill him once I find out what it is he is hiding.

----

Hitoru knocks on the side of a panel lightly, then moves aside as the wall opened up into a brightly lit room. With him walking in front of her, Seiko looks around the room suspiciously. Upon the door closing behind them, the middle of the floor opened and a machine was raised up, tubes and lines running to the ceiling to connect themselves. Stopping with brightly light console and high buzzing from the amount of power surging thought the walls. Stunned Seiko just stood looking at what happened before her. I know he doesn't expect me to sit in that thing.

As if on command Hitoru sent a thought to her waving his hand in front of the machine, Sit.

Seiko just rolls her eyes annoyed, Now, how did I know that was going to happen. " Nooooo way." She states shaking her head. Walking up to her and places his fingers on the back of her neck, Hitoru pinching some nerves then picks her up. What are you doing I said I didn't want to! Very upset Seiko tries to verbalize herself, " Ohhhhahhhshhh hehh." Surprised at her speech she starts to freak out. What...I can't speak!

Speaking the only way she could she thought loudly towards Hitoru, You Basterd! What did you do to umph! Hitoru had placed her in the chair to the machine, maybe a little to roughly. Placing a head piece on her and unpinched the nerves on her neck, before walking to the console. Noticing that she could move she moved her fingers looking at them before exploding at a certain cough cough someone.

" You stupid asshole! Why the fuck did youghhhh!" After seeing Seiko being knocked back, smoking slightly in the seat from a shock from the machine, Hitoru turned towards her.

" Um yeah.. don't move Seiko the force field on that machine will make sure to keep you in so it's targeting is accurate." Trying not to laugh he turned back around to prepare the procedure.

Sarcastically, while picking the burnt pieces of hair out of the way Seiko snaps back at him, "Thanks for telling me...very informational." After she had finished and called a little Seiko continued to look around, in particularly at the machine surrounding her. So, what is this thing?

It will help you remember who you are.

Beginning to be annoyed again, Seiko sat back and sighed loudly. Using her hands while she spoke to get past the knowledge of being confined "NOt you too...first that crazed guy that tried to kill me..."

"Dai." Hitoru interrupted with ought looking up from his work.

Surprised Seiko stops fidgeting, "..What?" Knowing this wasn't going to end until he explained, Hitoru stopped to look at her.

"His name is Dai." Then turned back around trying to ignore her.

Seiko started at him until he finished then started stubbornly, " Well, DAI tried to kill me and now you want to do the same thing he did!" Hitoru didn't feel like gaining a headache so he just ignored her which pissed her off more. throwing her arms in the air flustered, Seiko sat back looking at the wall.

Knew it...just knew it...why did I even try, nobody ever listens to me. I mean, it is only my life and he is just trying to fry the hell out of my brains with this fucking human fryer, and then!...And THEN, he will dispose of me. Sighing she gave up on questioning anything and sat quietly. After a while Hitoru looked to her over his sholder, bothered by her thought.

No, I am not like him. Seiko looked at him sarcastically. You expect me to believe that? Just think about how many times a villain has said that to their victim before actually killing them!

Hitoru takes a second to think on that but then shakes his head forgetting what she said. No seriously, this machine will only unlock the lost memories of your past lives and you will remember who you originally were. No pain...I promise.

Shocked Seiko sits and looks at him, trying to phantom if he was being truthful. Hitoru...he is being so nice...well that is what he is suppose to do right before he kills his victim, why me? But then again, he seems...different. Turning from him pouting Seiko answers him, " As long as you say that it won't hurt...I guess I can trust you." And if not, I will make sure to make you pay dearly. I am not sure what exactly, maybe being sucked out into space without a suit, if that is where we are. Seiko smirks at the thought.

Hitoru smiles at Seiko happy that she is cooperating, pulling down some goggles before pushing a button. Suddenly the buzzing becomes louder until all sound fades away and a blinding white light fills the room. The lights go out in the room for a few seconds, before a purple light on the console blinks slowly, and all the light returned.

Taking his goggles off, Hitoru starts walking to Seiko who is lying limp in the chair. Seiko There was an eerie silence, besides the buzz of electricity. Seiko! finally noticing she wasn't responding he runs up to her, " Seiko!" He unstraps her from the machine, which frees her to fall forward, but Hitoru caught her, holding her in his lap as the machine continued to buzz on through the room.

----

"Ughhhh." Seiko sits up slowly on the bed feeling the coming of a headache which was soon to approach. Ow...what happened...? Suddenly she hears someone approaching the door and closes her eyes tight.

Hitoru enters the room looking towards the bed, " Seiko you are awa..." Noticing her missing body on the bed Hitoru glances around the room scratching his head. Where is she?

Still squinting her eyes close, Seiko opens them upon hearing a thought turning around. What they cannot see me?

"Seiko where are you?" Hitoru was starting to head to the next room connected to the one he was already in when Seiko relaxed and thought out to him. Hitoru

Turning around to the just recent empty bed Hitoru stares at her amazed yet, confused, " You can camouflage already? "

Not catching on to what he was saying Seiko cocked her head to the side, " I can what...last thing I remember was a bright light then darkness." Looking down at the bed trying to think Hitoru came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder smirking, causing her to look up. You camouflaged Seiko, that means the machine worked.

There was an awkward pause as Seiko looked away thinking, then looked back at Hitoru still confused, " I still don't know why I can't remember you though..." Not expecting the reply he got, Hitoru sat down next to her and held his hand out in front of him staring at the reflections that played over the waxed floor.

" Well, everything will take a wile to come back, but it will all come back in due time." Seiko who was looking at Hitoru thought about it, then all of a sudden jumped up grabbing her hair and yelling, " OH NO! School! Have to get back to School!" Dashing towards the door to find a way out Hitoru catches up and grabs her arm to stop her.

" Seiko it has been three Earth days and we have already taken care of your school problem for you." Confused and stunned Seiko grabs the front of Hitoru's armor pulling him down to her.

" What...What do you mean..!" Seiko who has no clue how they dealt with the whole disappearing situation started to imagine others like Hitoru blowing up the school and her sister Hoshie helping them, then the principal being bribed by them to keep quiet. Once Seiko's grip lighten enough for Hitoru to move away, he opened his hand and waved it in a circle over the air. In the air that he was moving his hand through a screen started to slowly fade in, like smoke, until it was as looking though a round window and glowing bright. Noticing what Hitoru was doing Seiko walks over to the screen that was floating mid waist to her amazed, " Wow...you can do that?" Hitoru just stares at her wondering face and smiles not saying a word.

After recognizing the image before her she looked up to Hitoru, " That's my class... but where is this stand by you told me you put in for me?" Knowing what was going to happen next Hitoru started to get nervous and stuttered out, " Oh ummm cough right there." Pointing to an area and looking away. Seiko looked at him curiously before looking in the screen. What's wrong with him? When she did she saw a life size doll that resembled her sitting in a desk, which looked more like an oversized squeak toy.

"What the HELL!" Seiko started getting closer to the screen before turning to Hitoru's face beyond pissed, "You put a DOLL in for my STAND BY! YOU MUST BE CRAZY OR JUST PLAN OUT STUPID!"

Falling upside down on the floor from her outburst Hitoru sat up rubbing his head, " Well... Dai thought that it would help if the stand by could not speak so it wouldn't say anything unnecessary..

..so, yeah." Tapping her foot violently Seiko stated to boil inside to the point of wanting to kill him.

"Take me back NOW." Stunned Hitoru looked at her with disbelief, until he realized she was being serious and stood up.

" ...you really want to go back now?" He could feel himself getting upset but controlled it so he could speak with her.

" Well.." She started, putting a finger to her chin, ".. you know, you kinda abducted me, of course I want to go back!" Throwing her arms down shouting as loud as she could Seiko could taste the saltiness that was threatening to race down her face. Hitoru stood there with a stern face looking at her with disbelief. Maybe she cannot remember any of it yet...

" Well are you or not!" The tears had already started in their roll down Seiko's cheeks racing to hit the ground and flow to him to change his mind.

I cannot let her go yet, we, not I, we might lose her again.' The statue Hitoru broke his pose and looked Seiko in the eyes and stabbed at her, "No." Seiko's mouth flopped open and shut, trying to gather the falling tears to help her tongue to be able to move against the sudden dryness that had took over.

" Come on, I have to go. My family, they are going to be worried sick if I don't." On her knees Seiko stated to beg for Hitoru to change his mind. He just stared at her, his face apathetic to the tears that had fell on his shoes, tried to melt though to ease him into doing what was right.

No we need her more. At that Hitoru pulled his foot away roughly from her, " No and that is final." Turning to exit the door and leave Seiko in the room, But before he could walk out Seiko grabbed his arm pressing her face into it.

" Please! I want to go home...I can't stay her forever!" Hitoru looks to her, staring for a few minutes before pulling away lightly.

" I said no and that's it." Leaving a shattered Seiko in the door way. Seiko falls to the ground head in hands as she let the defeated tears to fall willingly.

Why...why won't he take me back? Finally tired of crying Seiko stands up angry, " Fine...I can find my own way back, alone!" Looking out of the door to see if anyone was coming then darted to the other side of the wall, camouflaging herself with ought knowing it. After she had traveled quite some way down the hall a group of people soon start to come towards her. Freaking out Seiko leans up against the wall scooting across the other side. Please let me make it...please let me make it...please." When the people walk past her she starts running down the hallway quickly before someone else comes. After being searching for about 20 minutes a door with a sign that was read 'Exit' appears at the end of the hallway. Smiling Seiko sighs lightly and reaches out to knock on the panel. I hope that this is to a ship bay, garage, or something along that line. The wall disappears opening up to the room, but as soon as Seiko steps in a red light goes off and the end of the room starts to open up into.. What! Stars! Oh Shit! Wrong DOOR! Quickly Seiko grabs onto the side of the wall that still led back into the ship as she was sucked towards the exit. " SOMEONE...HELPMEEEEE!"

--------------------

Okie, thats the end of Chapter 5, I know that some parts probably don't make sense because well, you guys don't know the whole plot line or story. But I will be happy to comment, and enlighten on anyone's questions or even post the whole story like I said before. But only if people really want to read it. At least 6 people. Oh and I am soooo sorry about the cursing, I was surprised when I was reading the story to copy, I don't remember cursing that much. I had a potty mouth in High school. But I left it for the effect of what I was writing, but I did change some of it because it was too overwhelming. Ok I took up too much space already, k laters. Hoped you enjoyed o


End file.
